Time to tell Charlie
by pureminlight
Summary: My own version of what happens after the last scene of Edward and Bella in the meadow. How do they approach Charlie about their plans? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Setting: The opening scene takes place in the meadow where we last saw Edward and Bella in the Eclipse.**

Edward looked at Bella for what seemed to be the longest time. Bella felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. That look still got to her after all this time.

"Let's go home" Bella said as she got back her composure.

"Home?" Edward asked with a devilish smile.

"My home. I already told you we need to tell Charlie about our plans."

"You mean the plan for you to become a horrible blood-sucking monster?" Edward replied.

"Not the whole plan," Bella smiled, "You know that"

Bella crept up on top of Edward.

"You have no idea how much I love you"

"It cannot be as much as my love for you."

"Are you going to argue with me about this again?" Bella said looking at Edward's beautiful, irresistible eyes.

"No. I know your little human heart loves me as much as it can"

"Aaaaw, poor little me"

Edward let out a huge laugh which filled the whole forest.

"What's wrong?," Edward asked when Bella had a semi-worried look on her face.

"I think we should get out of here before I go back on my word to wait"

"Wait?," Edward looked at her confused. Bella gave him a knowing look. Edward's eyes sparkled as he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right….We'll be married before you know it, Bella."

Edward and Bella stood up and embraced. Bella moved to find Edward's lips. His ambrosial scent made her feel entranced and his kiss took her to heaven. It never failed to do so. Edward knelt down waiting for Bella to climb up on him.

"Why don't we walk?" Bella said, remembering her unpleasant experience in the past.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll go slower than before."

Bella's facial expression showed that she was unconvinced.

"Whatever you say, my love," Edward grabbed Bella's hand. Bella let out a giggle.

"This is what normal sweethearts do. They hold hands," Bella said.

Edward looked at her with a calm and loving expression and they walked in silence. Bella's relaxing mood changed when she remembered what she was about to do. She knew Charlie would react strongly to their engagement, but she still tried to hope for the best. When they reached the front door, Bella put the key in the keyhole and froze.

"Bella?"

Bella looked at Edward. His concerned eyes warmed her heart. She put on a faint smile and opened the door.

"Charlie!" Bella called out.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Charlie yelled.

_Oh brother, here we go_, Bella thought to herself.

"Do you want me to start?" Edward asked.

"Um…..I don't think that'll be a good idea. He should hear it from me."

Charlie was coming down the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Hey Dad!" Bella said bright-eyed. Charlie's eyes paced from Bella to Edward. He knew something was up.

"Hey Bella……..Edward" Charlie went to the laundry room. Bella gave Edward an apologizing glance. She couldn't stand that Charlie still disliked Edward.

"Dad, um, I need to talk you"

"About?"

"About….. about future plans and things," Bella's nerves were getting the best of her. _Calm down, you can do this_, Bella told herself.

"College plans?," Charlie asked.

"Well, not exactly. I…I don't know how to tell you this," Bella laughed nervously. Charlie grew even more suspicious.

"Bella, just come right out and say it"

_Now is when you stop talking_, Bella thought to herself. She had practiced what she would say to Charlie, but now she'd forgotten her whole speech. She looked at Charlie speechless.

"Charlie, can I speak to Bella for a minute?" Edward asked in a gracious manner.

"Go right ahead," Charlie looking more confused than ever. Edward took Bella by the arm and brought her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I just can't bring myself to tell him."

"But you have to, my love"

"I know. I will. Give me a minute."

Bella looked out the window. Edward went behind her and rubbed her shoulders and arms.

"Bella, I'm here with you. Don't worry about it. You can do this."

A tear fell down Bella's cheek. She really didn't understand why this was so hard for her. Maybe, it was because she was tired of disappointing Charlie. She already knew he wouldn't approve. Yet, it didn't matter. She and Edward would never be separated again. Bella turned around and looked at Edward.

"I'm ready."

Edward dried her tear and gave her a gentle kiss.

**NOTE: I don't plan to make this a chapter story. This is only what I imagined it will be like for Bella and Edward when they go to tell the Charlie. We'll see what really happens in Breaking Dawn. I CAN'T WAIT!! Please review. This is my first uploaded story.**


End file.
